Leaders always work better together
by Akutenshi3
Summary: Ahh, the smell of a budding relationship in Spring. This is a Daichi, yeah really. But if you like Taisuke, it does kind of roll off the tongue, so be it. Future chapters will be NC-17. This is a yaoi. R


Leaders always work best together  
  
1st chapter-Love sometimes hurts, quite literally.  
  
This is the first chapter in, hopefully, a long story about Taichi and Daisuke's relationship. This is pretty tame but the next chapter won't be like this.  
  
I don't own Digimon or the characters. I own nothing.  
  
This is tame, so pretty much a pg-13, but just be warned this is yaoi. Guys with Guys. If you like that, read on and have fun. But you can't say I didn't warn you. ^-^  
  
Remember, I always work better with reviews. ^_^  
  
****  
  
I've always thought he was beautiful, from the first time I saw that cute face, I couldn't help but to fall for him, fall hard. And when he wanted to be just like me, my heart danced with joy. From then on he was the only man in my fantasies. Sure, I had to yell and tease every once in awhile but that was so he didn't see through my paper-thin façade. So he didn't think I was gay and stop wanting to be my friend. It was all for his own good. I always knew he was different, better, than the other destined children. And I've always loved him. It isn't the way Yamato loves Takeru or the way I love my parents and Hikari, no, this love seemed dirty and forbidden but it felt so good. And no one pays enough attention to him; I try to go to his football (soccer) games so he knows I care, if just as a friend.  
  
****  
  
Daisuke Motimiya ran along the green football field, his tan legs carrying him to the other end, his skilled feet propelled a ball in front of him. He saw the goalie falter and smiled, his red clay colored hair flew around his face in small tufts, kissing and grazing his coffee cheeks. The wind rushed past, creating a soft hum in his ears. He felt a boy coming up on his right, the ground barely trembling under his feet. The teen meant to steal the ball from Daisuke and instead of getting his foot in quickly enough to kick it from Daisuke; his foot came out swiftly and kicked Dai in the ankle, sending the russet haired boy to the ground. Suddenly his feet were behind him and he was eating green. Daisuke immediately felt pain rush up from his right ankle upon impact with the hard ground. The white-hot agony flaring and singing up his leg, relaying a message to his brain and he shouted. Daisuke rolled onto his side, clutching his leg and moaning in distress. The coach raced out to him, looking at him with concerned eyes and motioning for someone to help the boy off the field.  
  
Taichi immediately sat up in his seat upon the bleachers, alert in Daisuke's pain. When the coach yelled for help, he was the first one out on the field, carrying the boy under his arms. Daisuke limped off the field with the help of a team member, named Toshio, and his idol. He limped up the stairs in the high school, down the incredibly long hallway and into the nurse's office. He sat down, hissing in pain, as Taichi set off to find a nurse and his team member wished him luck and made his way down to the field again. Daisuke sat on the hard chair, wriggling slightly, his bottom unaccustomed to such a hard surface; this caused him to hiss again in agony as little tendrils of pain shot up his leg.  
  
"I can't find the nurse, Daisuke-kun. Um, I could probably wrap that though." Taichi offered a helpful smile; Daisuke gratefully received it and smiled back warmly.  
  
" I just need some sort of pain reliever and then I can go home. Coach said I should just go home anyway. So, yes, please could you wrap it?" Daisuke asked. Taichi rutted around in several drawers before he found a wrap long enough to wrap the boy's ankle. The older teen pulled a chair over and set the boys ankle delicately on his knee, he noticed Daisuke's pained look and apologized. Daisuke smiled back wanly and motioned to continue.  
  
Slowly Taichi wrapped Daisuke's hurt ankle, binding the cool cloth around the ankle. It was a bit tight and Daisuke whined slightly but he more or less stayed quiet, yet he squirmed on the hard chair. He wriggled his bottom and twisted and turned.  
  
"There, all done." Taichi smiled and set down the boy's now bound ankle. It bulged in its little tan colored cloth. Daisuke smiled widely and leaned forward to embrace the boy. Taichi sat stiffly for a second and then melted into the tight hug.  
  
"Arigato, sempai." Daisuke whispered. Taichi smiled again and hugged back, loving the heat the younger teen gave off. Suddenly the hug turned into something much more friendly than a quick thank you hug. Daisuke squeezed the older teen hard and brought his face up to the Taichi's cheek. "I've always loved you the most and, I knew you loved me the most." Daisuke whispered shyly. Taichi pulled back shocked. Daisuke sat back looking confused and ashamed, he looked to the ground as Taichi held his arms at arm length.  
  
"Daisuke-kun, you don't know what you're talking about." He told the now softly whimpering boy. Daisuke looked up, his cheeks were tinted pink.  
  
"No, I DO love you. Not like the other boys do, I love you." Daisuke barely got this out, Taichi had to lean forward slightly in order to hear him.  
  
"No, Dai-kun, you don't. I think, I should go now." Taichi stood and Daisuke looked down at his feet forlornly. He sniffled softly. Taichi made his way to the doorway, before looking back to the younger boy. Daisuke sat still on the hard chair, his back slumped and his head bent forward, his foot rested on the floor in an odd angle. "I'm sorry Daisuke, I do love you. But I don't want to ruin our relationship; it would get odd between us. I'm sorry." Taichi turned once again and moved to leave, when he felt the smaller boy's hand gripping his wrist firmly. Taichi looked down at his feet, his face pained and pinched.  
  
"Please," Daisuke half whispered, half hissed, "please, I just, I just want something. Not much, just enough." The younger teen pleaded. Taichi turned to the red head with question clearly printed upon his face. His delicate eyebrows furrowed together in uncertainty. "Just a kiss." Daisuke whimpered. Taichi's brown eyes looked to the doorway and then to Daisuke's upturned face, he looked expectant. The older boy sighed softly and gave a little half-nod. //After all, what could become of a little kiss? // he questioned, //Nothing, that's what. // Daisuke's face broke out in a riot of joy, instantly lighting up.  
  
Taichi closed his eyes and waited. He could hear Daisuke shuffling forward and then the boy's heat was next to him. When he felt Daisuke's soft lips pressing firmly against his own, his already furiously beating heart sped up. The shorter teen used Taichi's shoulders to gain leverage and placed his smaller hands on Taichi's shoulders, just resting them there as he slowly ravaged the older teens lips. Taichi found himself loving this chaste kiss and soon yearned for more. He set his larger hands on Daisuke's small hips, pulling the boy forward ever so slightly. Daisuke moaned softly and pressed his body into Taichi's own larger one.  
  
Suddenly Daisuke pulled away with a soft gasp and looked into Taichi's dazed brown eyes.  
  
"Will you touch me?" he asked breathlessly. Taichi looked back confused for a second. Daisuke looked down, searching for words. "Like Jyou-kun and Koushiro-kun. Like them? Touch me here." Daisuke pulled Taichi's large hand to his crotch. Taichi was astounded by the heat the area gave off. Daisuke bit his lip and ground his clothed crotch into Taichi's hand. The taller boy just watched as his younger friend whimpered and pushed against his hand, his tan hands resting on Taichi's green school blazer. Daisuke's breathing quickened when he abruptly stopped. His caramel eyes looked up into Taichi's darker eyes, he blinked once and then smiled. Daisuke sighed loudly and brought his head to rest on Taichi's broad chest. Daisuke nuzzled his warm chest like a small kitten.  
  
Taichi looked down at Daisuke's red head, smiling faintly. Deep down he wished they could stay like this, with Daisuke leaning against him and his arms around the younger boy. But he was quickly pulled back to reality when he felt Daisuke's warm hand on his now aroused crotch. Daisuke sighed contentedly against his chest.  
  
"I always knew it would be big." Taichi could hear the young soccer star whisper. Daisuke's hand fluttered over the tented fabric in little butterfly like strokes, gently grazing here and there. Taichi bit back a moan and it came out a strangled whimper. Daisuke giggled slightly and pushed harder at his idol's arousal. Again Tai let out a whimper but nothing more, until Daisuke grabbed the tent and squeezed. Taichi let out a tortured groan and gripped Daisuke around the waist, pulling him hard into his body. Daisuke let out a little, "Oof." And accidentally pushed Taichi into the doorframe.  
  
"Listen, we can't do anything with the door open." The tan teen scolded gently, a smile plastered on his face the whole time. Daisuke strode to the door; all of two paces away and closed it. The little pane near the top rattled in its frame slightly. Daisuke turned back to the fairly panting Taichi and smiled. "Now, let's have some fun." Daisuke's tan hand came out and gripped Taichi's thin wrist, he led the slightly dazed boy to the table in the middle of the room. He followed willingly and sat on the padded cushion.  
  
Daisuke smiled and pushed Taichi back further onto the bed, then hoisted his own smaller body onto the bed. He sat on his knees, facing the now slightly blushing Taichi, and looked eagerly into his face.  
  
"Can we do something that Yamato-kun does?" Daisuke asked eagerly, his cinnamon eyebrows waggling slightly. Taichi stared at the excited face and smiled gently.  
  
****  
  
Ooooh, what does Daisuke want to do? We'll find out, huh? Review and we'll know!!  
  
Aku. 


End file.
